No Matter What
by ka72ty
Summary: 18 years ago, he promised to protect her. No matter what. Now when he gets his brother from college to search for their dad, Victoria has to be protected at all costs. He can't let her go because he loves her. Dean/OC T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Brick By Boring Brick

**Thanks wisegirl for opinions and helpfulness. So this is cuz I'm a Dean freak. Haha.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural. I WANT JENSEN! WAAAAA  
**

Chapter 1: Brick By Boring Brick

18 Years Ago

There's a moment in your life when everything seems perfect. That it's going to be okay no matter what. That moment ended and began in the same day. My parents died. Murdered. By a demon. Now you think I'm insane. Go ahead and continue thinking that. Just think this is fictional. You couldn't comprehend everything if you knew it were real, anyways. But that day, I was 6 years old. My heart broke. Shattered. I had nobody left in my world to care about. Then I met Dean Winchester.  
"Victoria," The man, John, said."I would like you to meet my sons." He pointed out two boys. One had shaggy brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. He looked a little smaller then me but not much. But the other one looked slightly older. He had brown-blonde hair and striking green eyes. Even at his young age, he had a slight build. He was actually really cute. "That's my youngest son, Sam," He pointed at the small boy."And my eldest son, Dean." He pointed at the cute boy. The small boy looked away shyly, while the older boy looked at me head to toe before shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He said then turned to John. "Are you leaving again?" Dean asked him. John looked at his son sadly.  
"Yes. I need you to not only watch Sam, but Victoria too. Don't let them out of your sight." With that, he took off. Dean handed me a box of rice, which I ate in hunger. "Thank you." I said. It was the first time I talked to any of them. John included. Dean looked up at me and smiled.  
"No problem." That day, we became very close friends.

...

16 Years Later

"Dad, I'm going to college!" 20 year old Sam Winchester shouted at his father. "No, Sam, it's too dangerous!" John shouted back at his son. "If you walk out that door, don't bother ever coming back." Dean and I sat in the room in the horrible motel we were stuck in at the moment. Dean and I were being nosy and listening to the fight. John would win. He always did against Sam. Boy, was I wrong. The door slammed and Dean's head shot up. He ran out of the room.  
"So, what? Your just gonna let him walk out like that?" Dean shouted at his father. I never heard him yell at his dad.  
"Dean Winchester, don't use that voice with me! Your brother is gone, so let him go!" With that, John, in anger, bashed open the door and left. Dean looked okay as he entered the room, but soon broke down in tears on the floor. I got on my knees and pulled him close to me. My heart raced when his arms came around me. My heart raced... Okay, so I had a little crush on him. So what? We sat their and Dean sobbed quietly on my shoulder.  
"He's gone, Victoria..." He said between sobs. "He's really gone..."  
"I know Dean." I murmured, comforting him. "I know." He looked up at me, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stay with me?" He asked quietly. I couldn't leave him like that, broken, crying, and shattered. Like I was all those years ago. "Of course." That was the first time I'd seen Dean Winchester cry.

...

Present Time

I felt a nudge in my side. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Another nudge. Finally I groaned more and looked up to see a smirking Dean.  
"What?" I moaned.  
"Morning to you too sunshine." He said sarcastically.  
"What do you want?"  
"Pie."  
"Ugh!"  
"Please? I'm really hungry and you know how I feel about my pie." I rolled my eyes. That boy and his pie...  
"Okay I'll be ready in a minute." I stood up, got my clothes, and went to the bathroom to get ready. As I walked out, I realized how dark it was outside. "What time is it?" I asked Dean. He looked at me, grinning evilly.  
"2." He said. My eyes widened.  
"Dean! You ass! You woke me at two in the morning for pie! PIE!"  
He grinned wider. "Didn't think you'd mind too much. You gotta admit you'd do anything to make this guy happy." He pointed at himself.  
I rolled my eyes and hit him in the chest which, honestly, hurt ME!  
"Come on you know it's true!" He yelled after me. I rolled my eyes again. Then I felt myself lifted off the ground.  
"DEAN! PUT ME DOWN YOU EVIL...PERSON!" He smiled and threw me in his car, an Impala '67.  
"Nice choice of words." He said with an extremely wide grin. "However, I believe even though we're leaving, I still want my pie." He closed the door and hopped in the drivers seat.  
"So where are we really going?" I asked him. He looked at me with those striking green eyes of his. They were beautiful. I could sit and stare into them all day if he let me. But I didn't think he felt the same way. I realized something recently: I was in love with Dean Winchester. His voice snapped me out of my daydream. His beautiful, deep, country voice.  
"We're going to Stanford. Unless you want to sit here and look at me all night." He said smirking at my face. I shrugged it off and turned looking out the window. Stanford. In other words, Sam. "Victoria?"  
"Hm?" I asked him. We weren't moving yet, so he pulled my head so I faced him.  
"I'll make a bet with you."  
I groaned but nodded looking up at him. "What do you want?"  
He grinned evilly. "If Sam doesn't come on the trip, I will let you have my pie. If he does, you have to go on a date with me." I stared at him.  
"Why?" He smiled wider.

"Cause I said so." I hit him in the arm.  
"May as well hand over the pie, cause there's no way in hell he's coming."

"Sure, but I have the Dean charm, remember?"  
I rolled my eyes, and we raced to California.

...

Dean walked out of the house grinning. I groaned, knowing I'd lost. But then, no Sam. Dean hopped into the car. "Why are you so happy when Sams not here?" I asked him.  
"He's coming tomorrow. Better get a dress on hold cause you've got a date with yours truly." He grinned at me wide.

"I was really looking forward to pie..." I moaned. He grinned even wider.  
"If you agree on a date tonight I'll split with you." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Then we drove off with Metallica blasting in our ears.

...

We drove to a motel and settled down in a bedroom. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. As I sat down, I saw Dean in his bed looking at me carefully. "Can't stop staring, can you?" I said, smiling wide. He rolled his eyes.  
"Not my fault you wear really short shorts to bed." I rolled my eyes.  
"Your just perverted." He smiled.

"Thanks, now get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it."  
I smiled when red rushed to his face, realizing what slipped his mouth. "Go to sleep."  
"Okay, We've got a big night tomorrow." He said, smiling at me before turning off the light. Then we fell asleep.

**hope you liked it! review! Please I'm begging you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 Next Contestant

**Next chapter already! I know, I'm amazing. I wont be here tomorrow but I will update Sunday so I hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter 2: Next Contestant

Dean pulled me out of the bed at about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I was asleep for 9 hours. Not too bad. I turned to Dean grinning down at me. "Meet me here at eight o'clock. You have five hours. Stay beautiful." He kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom. I touched my cheek. I could still feel Dean's lips. I wondered if he realized that he kissed me? That was stupid. Of course he did. I stood up and put on casual jeans and shirt so I could go to the mall to buy a dress. I didn't own one and I wanted to look good for Dean. I almost walked out the door until I saw a giant figure. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Sam!" I shouted. He laughed.  
"Good to see you Victoria!" He said, pulling me into a big hug. "So" He said, pulling away. "You and Dean..." He said grinning hugely. I smiled.  
"About that, it's your fault!" I said to him accusingly.  
"What did I do?"  
"You made me loose the bet."  
"I know you want to go on a date with him anyways."  
"How?"  
"Two years ago you never stopped staring at him. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."  
"You win this time Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to buy." And with that I hopped out of the motel, Sam chuckling behind me.

I got out of the mall, triumphantly with a strapless red dress that flowed to my knees. I knew Dean would like it on me because, well, I knew him. For eighteen years in fact.  
Sam picked me up to take me back to the motel so I could get ready.  
"He's serious about this." He told me.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"He bought roses and a nice shirt and pants. The guy normally refuses to wear anything but jeans and a T-shirt. And roses? Not what he would do for any girl."  
"Okay so he's serious. So what?"  
"He loves you, Victoria." Sam said softly, looking at me. I blushed slightly. Dean Winchester loved me. I shrugged it off. "Shut up and drive Sam." He laughed and raced to the motel.

I had the dress on with black heals and curly hair. Not my normal messy curls, but actual curls. I even put on a little make-up which I hardly ever did. As soon as I thought my looks were okay, I looked at the clock. 8:15. Shit...  
I opened the bathroom door and bumped right into who I kept waiting. "Dean I'm so sorry I-" He looked down at me smiling big. He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek again. Damn he knew how to make me shut up...  
"You look gorgeous." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I giggled.  
"You're always handsome, no matter what." I said blushing slightly. He smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He said. I rolled my eyes, but took his arm.  
"Oh!" Sam shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "First date. Dean grows up so fast..." I smiled.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
"Ready to go where ever your taking me?" I asked Dean. He smiled.  
"Of course." He pulled me outside after throwing a cup full of soda at Sam who missed it by an inch or two. I giggled and he looked at me smirking. "I love it when you do that." He said.  
"What?"  
"Your giggling. Its cute." I blushed and he smiled. "So is your blushing." I smiled big. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him down to me and kissed him right on the lips. He pulled me closer and closer until there was no room between us. As soon as we needed breath, we pulled away. "Ready to go?" He asked me, breathlessly.  
"Yes." I said. He opened the car door for me and as soon as I was comfortable closed the door.

He took me to a nice restaurant instead of an old diner. He then took me to a bar. We just had one drink so that we didn't get drunk. Dean told me to go ahead outside while he paid the bill. I walked towards the car until a man came outside. "Hey baby." He yelled drunkenly. "Need a ride?" I was about to run until two more men came around me, both also drunk. One advanced too close, and I punched him, then they all ganged up on me. I couldn't hold them off.  
"DEAN!" I shouted. "HELP!"  
"Nobody can help you sweet heart." Said the first man. Someone coughed. The man turned around and there was Dean.  
"Let go of my girl." He said then punched the man square in the nose. The rest of the men ganged up on him, but Dean was too fast and strong for them and pretty soon, three men were lying on the ground with broken noses. Dean looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did he do anything? I'm so sorry I-" I just kissed him. I couldn't listen to him apologizing. It wasn't his fault at all.  
"It wasn't your fault Dean. It's okay." He smiled at me. Then he pulled me back into the kiss. He deepened this one and made it so passionate, I started to feel light-headed. He pulled away and smirked at my current state. "If you fall, I'll catch you." I smiled.  
"well,'your girl' wants another kiss." He blushed.  
"Yeah. You are my girl now, right?" He asked looking at me, concern on his face. I giggled.  
"Yes, Dean, I am. Always have been, always will be." He smiled at this. "So..." I started and pulled him closer to me. "How 'bout that kiss?"  
He grinned down at me and kissed me nice and soft. I didn't want to move. This moment was perfect. I never wanted to let go. Dean pulled away, making me really disappointed. "Lets go back to the motel. Sammy's waiting on us." I smiled.  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah. Thats his new nickname."  
I rolled my eyes but hopped in the car.

**REVIEW!**  
...


	3. Chapter 3 Any Way You Want It

**Okay so the chapter name has absolutely NOTHING to do with the chapter but this song gave me inspiration(I have no idea how so don't ask me) Look, just be happy a new chapter is up and continue on with your life. Thank you to everyone who added this to your favorites. You have no idea how happy I was! Haha anyways... Here you go! Enjoy**  
**  
**

Chapter 3: Any Way You Want It

It had been 2 weeks after our date, and Dean and I were together the whole time.  
"Ann Harbor, Michigan. Women mysteriously impregnated and killed a year later. After the child is given birth." Sam started reading. I looked over at Dean who was humming along to AC/DC. "Dean are you listening?"  
"Yeah so basically there's a demon that messes with chicks in their sleep, kidnaps the kids, then kills the chick." Dean said.  
"Yeah pretty much." Sam said.  
"Well how do we kill it?" I asked.  
"You aren't going anywhere near it." Dean said looking at me through the mirror.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want you in danger."  
"That's not fair! I've been on plenty of hunts!"  
"Yeah but not like this one!"  
"SAM!"  
"Victoria, I hate to say it but I'm kinda with Dean on this one." Sam said. I slumped back in my seat, arms crossed. I didn't talk to them the rest of the drive.

...

"Here's one cheese burger for you." Dean said sitting with me. Sam had gone out to talk to the family of the victims. I crossed my arms again. Dean rolled his eyes. "You can't ignore me forever." He said. He put his hand on mine and I could feel his warmth rush through my body. He smiled his most beautiful smile, causing me to blush.  
"You win." I moaned. He pulled me close to him and kissed my head.  
"I just can't let you get hurt." He whispered in my ear. "I just can't let you out on a hunt like this and expect you to not get hurt."  
"I know Dean. Stop explaining." I said. He looked at me searching for something. His green eyes bored into my grey ones. His hand came to my cheek and he started stroking it lightly. "Promise me you won't come."  
"I promise but it won't make any difference."  
"Why do you say that?"  
I sighed. "The thing always comes at night when the girls asleep." I reasoned with him.  
"Damn it." Dean groaned. "Okay change of plans." He said causing me to look at him, confused. "I'm staying with you." I smiled.  
"Fine with me." I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped me arms around him. He chuckled and held me close. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you Victoria." He whispered.

...

That night me and Dean sat with each other on the bed while Sam attempted a search for the thing we decided was an Incubus. Dean was holding me close and kept me warm in the unbelievably icy room. At one point I felt his hands in my brown hair and I giggled. "What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Your hairs soft. Leave me alone." He moaned. I was in a fit of giggles and Dean couldn't stop smiling everytime one escaped my mouth. When I calmed down he started to hold me closer. "I hope Sammy hurry's up." He moaned.  
"I don't." I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I like it when you hold me."  
He smiled at this and pulled me closer. I was close enough to breath in his leather scent. It had a hint of apple from eating pie. I loved the scent so much.  
"I love you." Dean whispered. I looked at him, eyes wide. He hadn't said that to me. Never. After looking at him like an idiot for a really long time, I felt red creep up to my cheeks.  
Lowly, but loud enough for him to hear I whispered, "I love you, too Dean." He pulled me closer.  
"I don't want to let go." He whispered softly in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.  
"Who says you have to?" I asked him. That was all he needed to hear for him to kiss me. He added so much more love in this kiss then he did in the other ones. He held me tight and secure in his arms and I put my arms around his neck.  
It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his chest.

...

Dean's POV

BANG! I heard a loud noise coming in the door. I carefully moved Victoria over and grabbed my gun. The Incubus was here and I knew it was. I saw something move and I shot. It kept coming. It was too close. Then I remembered: Incubus is a demon. I didn't have the book. Damn it Sammy... The Incubus made it all the way in the room. He was staring at Victoria's sleeping body. That was enough to piss me off. I punched the bitch in the mouth, causing him to fall back in surprise. He tried to come after me, but I was ready. I kicked him back into the wall and puched him again. I only had one thought in my mind: Protect Victoria. I wasn't letting him near her. "Stay back or I swear I will shoot you with rock salt!" I shouted at him. I knew it wouldn't do much, but it would hurt like hell. He didn't listen. I keep my promises.  
"Dean?" I heard Victoria's sleepy voice from the bed. "Is that-"  
"Yeah, I don't think Sammy's having much luck." I told her. The Incubus looked up at her. I slammed him in the head with the end of the gun. "Don't even look at her like that!" I shouted.  
"Dean, we need Sam!" I knew she was right. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number.  
"Hello?" I heard Sam's voice.  
"Sammy! Its here!"  
"I'm on my way." I put my phone back and held off the demon more.  
"Dean, Where is he!" Victoria whimpered behind me. My heart hurt when I heard her like that. I wasn't how she usually was. She was tough. Sarcastic. The nicest bitch ever. But right now, she was scared and vulnerable. I hated it.  
"I don't know." I looked back. The demon was gone. But it was just there...  
"Dean!" Victoria shouted. I turned around. The bastard had her in a head-lock and she was choking. I was about to shoot, but Victoria was in the way. I couldn't get a clear shot of the demon.  
"Victoria, stay strong. He wont hurt you." She nodded. "Let her go!" I shouted at the demon.  
"Why would I do that?" He asked. His voice was deep and horse. I almost shivered. I began to put my gun down. "I just want a compromise." The demon laughed a really creepy laugh.  
"How can you compromise? There's nothing you can give me." I looked at Victoria. I could look into her stormy grey eyes and know that she was the only thing that mattered to me at that moment. I didn't care about dad. Sam. Mom. All that mattered was Victoria.  
"I'll give you my soul."

**CLIFF! SORRY! Don't hate me! Love you! REVIEW PLEASE! I"M BEGGING YOU! EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED BE LIKE WISEGIRL AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Believe Misery Business

**Finally got to write another chapter. So I listened to two songs that gave inspiration. Actually I watched the music video for misery business by Paramore to get some inspiration. So... yeah. Thanks for favoriting and adding to alerts. Four or five people did but I forgot the names. I'm sorry but if you did, Thank you so much! It means a lot. Thank you Wisegirl for help in this chapter(After I gave most of it away thanks a lot...) Haha I'm rambling... So I didn't use all your ideas but I used most of them! Now read...**

Chapter 4: Believe/ Misery Business

**FLASHBACK**

3rd person POV

_14 year old Victoria Lochland sat in the corner of the abandoned classroom, sobbing. Kristian Hills, some popular chick that bullied new kids, had just chopped off her hair. She loved her long hair, and now it was gone. The door opened and closed and a pair of arms came around her. Victoria looked up slightly at the person. It was Dean._  
_"Hey. What happened?" He asked her softly._  
_Victoria breathed out a shaky breath. "Kristian had scissors..." She didn't finish. Dean could figure out himself what happened. He pulled her close and hugged her._  
_"Shh. I'm here Vic, I got you." He whispered. He hated watching her cry. He wanted her to smile and be her normally happy self. Not crying. She didn't cry. Never. "Stop crying and I'll tell you a secret." He whispered._  
_Victoria looked up at him. She forced a smile and wiped her tears. "Tell me." She said. He smiled and gestured for her to come closer. His mouth came to her ear._  
_"You look beautiful with short hair." Victoria giggled and hugged him._  
_"Thank you for staying with me." She whispered "How did you even find me?"_  
_"I saw you run in." He said. "Your not the best hider."_  
_Victoria rolled her eyes. "Were you stalking me or something?"_  
_"NO!" Victoria burst out into a fit of laughter. Dean rolled his eyes. At least she's happier. He thought to himself._  
_"Vic." He said when she calmed down._  
_"Yeah, Dean?"_  
_"I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again."_  
_He looked her in the eyes. He was serious. She knew it, too. She smiled._  
_"I know, Dean." Dean pulled Victoria back into his arms and held her._  
**End of FLASHBACK**

Victoria's POV

"Dean!" I choked out. "Don't!"  
"So that's your plan?" The demon asked him in a shrill voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Not like the way Dean's voice did. Dean's voice made me have butterflies in my stomach and made me a little too happy. The demon's was cold. Freaky. Terrifying. "You plan to die for your loved one. Now you see, if she loves you back, it's obviously not the right thing to do. Isn't it a little selfish?"  
"You have no right to call me selfish you bastard." Dean snapped back.  
"Why? Because I'm a demon?" He said with a creepy grin.  
"Dean!" I repeated. Dean looked at me. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes. Dean hadn't cried in the last two years since Sam left. I didn't want him to now, either. "Don't you dare sell your soul." I told him.  
"What do I do, then, Vic?" He hadn't called me Vic in years. I stared at him in the eyes.  
"Anything but that, Dean." I told him.  
"There is one thing you can do." The demon said. Dean's attention turned to him.  
"And what would that be?" He asked him.  
"I want your first born." Dean stared at me. "No. Hell no." Dean said. "Your not coming near any child." Dean said.  
"The child or the girl." The demon said in enjoyment. "Take your pick."  
"You bastard." I said. He threw me against the wall, using nothing at all. I was pinned by air. Then I was throw into the dresser and back to the wall. I felt something on my forehead. I knew it was blood.  
"VIC!" Dean shouted. Then the demon stepped towards Dean.  
"Do we have a deal, then?" The demon asked.  
Before Dean could answer, the window bashed open, and the demon fell face down on the floor by none other then Sammy Winchester. I fell from the wall and landed on my knees. Sam scrambled up and went to me. "Vic?" Sam asked. "You alright?" I nodded. Then I looked up. The incubus was struggling to move. I looked at the ceiling and smiled. Dean Winchester strikes again with chalk!  
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio..." Dean started reading from a book. The demon started to leave. Then it was gone. "Vic!" Dean shouted running over to me. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Vic."  
"It wasn't your fault, Dean." I told him, holding my head. I had to apply pressure to the blood.  
"She's right, Dean." Sam spoke up. "You couldn't have known."  
"Yeah, but I could've protected her!" Dean shouted. "I could've kept her from getting hurt..."  
"Dean Winchester don't say that!" I shouted at him. Him and Sam both looked at me in surprise. "It wasn't your fault so stop acting like it." Dean kept his mouth shut. Sam ran to get the first-aid kit. Dean sat with me and held me. He still didn't say anything.  
"Dean." I whispered. "Stop thinking it was your fault."  
He looked at me. Long and hard. Then he sighed. "I promised I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you. I promised I'd protect you. This is the second time I broke it."  
I looked down. "Dean, you never broke it. You saved me the first time and you just weren't there the second time to stop that chick from cutting my hair."  
"Exactly." Dean said. "I wasn't there. I should have been. You would've still had long hair if I wasn't gone."  
"Dean." I said to him. "It. Was. Just. Hair. It's okay. That wasn't your fault and it's not like I was going to die."  
"But-" I kissed him to make him stop. I couldn't listen to this. I loved Dean more than anything but I hated it when he blamed himself over little things. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked their way around my waist. I could feel the sparks flying. Dean was the most amazing thing to ever happen to the earth. Hell, the universe, even! Sam raced through the door, causing us to stop.  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I" He asked, a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, you are but I need to stop bleeding on Dean, anyways." I said, pulling away from Dean and crawling over towards Sam. Dean chuckled and wiped my blood off of his head.  
"I guess it'll be a lot better if you weren't bleeding..." Dean muttered.  
I smiled. "You think?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Sam, while your at it see if there's a spell to make sarcasm disappear." Dean said.  
"If there was, you wouldn't talk ever again." Sam muttered to himself. I laughed while Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
"You guys are weird..."  
"And your not?" Dean asked me smiling.  
"No I'm just...something else..." I said.  
"Whatever gets you through the day, Victoria." Sam said. He and Dean burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and smacked Sam on the back of the head. "OW! Okay, Dean. Your turn." He said.  
"I'm not hitting Dean. I only hit you." I said. Dean smiled and Sam looked annoyed.  
"That's just not right." Sam said.  
"Yes it is." Dean piped up. I smiled at him. "She loves me so she doesn't want to hurt me. Just like I don't want to hurt her. Therefore, we don't injure each other emotionally or physically." I giggled. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Well, Vic, your patched up, so go get a room already." I blushed at this and Sam walked out laughing at his statement. I looked over at Dean who was a little red, too.  
"Night." I told him. He looked at me.  
"You goin' to bed?" He asked me. I nodded. He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed him. It was just a peck, but it still made my heart race. I walked towards my room and lay down on the bed. It took me a while to realize Dean followed me in. "What are you doing?" I asked him softly.  
"I want to stay with you. I want to know your safe." He whispered.  
"I would feel a lot better if you held me." He smiled at this. He lay on the bed beside me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest. "I love you, too." I whispered back.  
We fell asleep just like that. It felt perfect. And the whole night nothing disturbed us. Not even Sam's snoring.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**


End file.
